the GazettE sur msn
by NAAMELESS
Summary: Les GazettO aussi peuvent avoir des délires sur msn. (Ceci est un pur délire.)


**the** **GazettE** **sur** **msn.**

**Auteur** **: **ShinyaGazette.

**Genre** **: **Humour - Connerie - Oral Fic.

**POV** **Uruha.**

J'ai rien à foutre aujourd'hui. La tournée européenne s'est finit, j'ai cru que j'allais crever au moins deux voir quinze fois par jours, par étouffements à cause des fanes, mais sinon c'était vachement cool. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de poser mon cul sur une chaise et d'allumer mon pc. Une fois allumé, je me connecte sur msn. Tiens, les quatre autres sont connectés. Je regarde rapidement l'heure : dix-sept heures cinquante quatre. Normal qu'ils le soient. Aoi a pas dû dormir, Ruki a du parler avec son chien, Reita a du se taper la causette avec ses perruches et Kai a du cuisiner. Comme d'habitude quoi. J'ai la flemme de bouger, mais ils me manquent déjà. Je les invite alors tous à rejoindre la conversation.

Yuu. _Alias_ _le_ _bleu. _a rejoint la conversation.

Taka-chan. _Pourquoi_ _Koron_ _a_ _peur_ _quand_ _je_ _chante_ _? _a rejoint la conversation.

Akira. _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3 _a rejoint la conversation.

Yutaka. _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _! _a rejoint la conversation.

**Kouyou. **_Marre_ _des_ _shorts.. _dit :

- Déjà levés les molusques ?

**Taka-chan.** _Pourquoi_ _Koron_ _a_ _peur_ _quand_ _je_ _chante_ _?_ dit :

- Ouais.. mais j'ai putain de mal au cul. J'aurais jamais du coucher avec un mec durant la tournée, c'est trop gros chez les Allemands.

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Quelle idée aussi d'avoir envie de tester la sodomie quand on s'arrête en Allemagne ! Va voir les coréens si ça t'as fais trop mal au cul, ils ont une moyenne de sept centimètres.

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Tu m'as l'air très bien renseigné sur la taille, Yuu. Rappelle moi de regarder l'historique de ton mac à la prochaine répète.

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Bah tu le savais pas qu'il aimait les kekettes le beau brun ? C'est écrit en gros sur son front, et sa clignote quand il parle à Mizuki t'sais. Tu te l'ai fais, avoue le.

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Vous avez des conversations tellement raffinées dès le matin vous..

**Kouyou. **_Marre_ _des_ _shorts.. _dit :

- C'est dix huit heure Kai...

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Ta gueule la diva, j'viens de me lever, et j'ai la tête qui tourne là. =w="

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Profite en pour regarder ton cul alors.

**Taka-chan. **_Pourquoi_ _Koron_ _a_ _peur_ _quand_ _je_ _chante_ _?_ dit :

- .. Finalement il m'a pas manqué lui..

**Yuu. **_Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Je t'encule le nain. 8)

Taka-chan. _Pourquoi_ _Koron_ _a_ _peur_ _quand_ _je_ _chante_ _? a_ _changé_ _son_ _message_ _personnel_ _: J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit... _

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Je crois que l'Allemand l'a traumatisé... Dommage, t'avais un beau cul Taka ! ;.;

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keijei. 3_ dit :

- J'avoue ! J'aime bien son cul moi. Mais celui des françaises étaient pas mal aussi. *µ*

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Non mais Aki', on parle de gay là. u.u

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- De sodomie plus précisément.

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

-Genre tu vois, toute la communauté Gay pleure en voyant le cul de Yuu parce que ils savent qu'ils l'auront jamais. C'est un fait testé et approuvé par mes soins. Û_ù

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit..._ dit :

- Le cul de Yuu ?! ô.ô

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts..._ dit :

- Mais non du con ! Le fait que c'est une perte pour les gays !

**Yuu. **_Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Ah parce que en plus de mater mon cul, tu vas dans le quartier gay Kou' ?

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Ca te pose un problème ? C'que je fais de ma queue, ça te regardes pas. Et il s'avère que je suis un super bon seme. ( a )

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- C'est possible que tu sois en seme, toi ? Ò_ò

**Akira**. _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Et bim, dans les dents ! 8D

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._dit :

- Et ma bite dans ton cul, elle est pas seme ?

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _! _dit :

- De ce point de vue là...u.u

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit..._ dit :

- J'ai soif...=.=

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Et moi j'ai envie de pisser. Ouvre la bouche et on s'arrange.

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- … Je n'ai pas lu ça... x0x

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- …. J'ai honte. y.y'

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- T'es vraiment gore Yuu.

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Et si t'as faim Taka, j'ai même envie de chier ! Tu passes commande ou ? 8DD

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit..._ dit :

- PUTAIN YUU ! T'es gore merde, ta gueule un peu ! Va te refaire faire les dents au lieu de dire de la merde !

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- 1 - 0 pour Ruki. \o/

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Donnez moi un R ! Donnez moi un U ! Donnez moi un K ! Donnez moi I ! RUKIIIIII. ~

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- On pari combien que Akira a dansé tout en disant cela ? J'parie deux cent yens ! :B

**Kouyou. **_Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Rien du tout, j'vais pas perdre mon fric pour ça ! D:

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Genre t'en a pas assez, radin. e.e

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Désolé Yuu, mais je suis cacophobe.

**Yuu. **_Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Caco quoi ? ? è.ô

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit..._ dit :

- Cacophobe. Cacophobie = La peur des gens moches.

**Yuu**. _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Ah. Et ?

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.. _dit :

- Bah j'peux plus te parler.

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! Right in your dick, BIATCH. :c

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _! _dit :

- Il t'as N.I.Q.U.E ! 8)

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit.. _dit :

- *aplause* Je t'aime U-shi. *o*

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- … Non mais je retiens, je retiens.

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Pour faire de bonne fellations, faut d'l'amour dans la recette ! A-O-I.. Aussi. ~ :D

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- …..Dis moi que tu viens de voir la pub panzani.

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- ON VA TOUS MÛRIR ! Oh mon jus... ToT

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit.._ dit :

- Si je regarde la même chaîne que lui, il va bientôt nous faire la pub pour les mycoses vaginales.

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Vous avez des micoses vaginales ? N'ayez pas honte d'en parler ! :D

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit.._ dit :

- LIKE A BOSS ! \o/ WESH GROS SUSU TF1 RPZ MAAAAN. o/

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Je crois que nous avons perdu Akira. '-'

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

-.. Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne.. Le sake certainement. x.x

**Yuu. **_Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Quelle idée d'en boire dès le matin ! ._.

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit.._ dit :

- Lui au moins quand il est beurré, il ne va pas a la recherche de plantes comestibles en se prenant pour une vieille dame.. Et tout cela, sur twitter. N'est-ce-pas Yuu ? ¬.¬

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Le roi lion, en DVD et blu-ray ! GRAOUH. :D

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- sous les diamants des étoiles

- quel magique univers

- mais !

- dans cette romantique atmosphère

- ca sent mavuais dans l'air !

- L'AMOUR BRILLE SOUS LES ETOILES

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

-mavuais ouesh.

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

-D'UNE ETRANGE LUMIERE

- TA GUEULE YUU

- LA TERRE ENTIERE

- EN PARFAITE HARMONIE

- VIE UN MOMENT ROYAL. ~ (8)

**Yutaka. **_La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Bon, j'crois qu'on a perdu Kouyou et Akira.

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- C'est juva-mince, c'est juva-mine ! :D

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit.._ dit :

- Par moment je me demande dans quel groupe je suis tombé... O.o

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu. _dit :

- T'es pas le seul. u.u

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._dit :

- Comme un homme ! Soit plus violent que le cours du torrent ! (8)

Taka-chan. _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit.. Viens_ _de_ _changer_ _sa_ _photo_ _de_ _profil. _

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit.._ dit :

- HEY HEY HEY VOUS AVEZ VU MON IMAGE C'EST KORON AVEC SON NOUVEAU MANTEAU ! *0*

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre Taka ! T_T

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Hey les gars, vous allez être fier de moi ! 8DD

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Why ? oô

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Bah je vous avez dit que si je le pouvais, je prendrais mon ex en plan cul. Et bah elle est revenue me parler ! \o/

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Durex play ! A vous de jouer ! :D

**Taka-chan.** _J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit.._ dit :

- OH PUTAIN TU LA BAISES QUAND ALORS ? DD:

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur, je me battrais sans répit ! (8)

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- C'est tellement glamourous... Retournes jouer avec ton allemand !

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Le méchant, il appuie là où ça fait mal. Dans tout les sens du termes. :B

_Taka-chan. J_'_ai_ _le_ _coeur_ _détruit... vient_ _de_ _se_ _déconnecter._

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Ah bah tu l'as vexé je crois.

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Vite on a les crocs ! On veut des gnogno- des kikis ! :D

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Serais-ce un aveu de ton homosexualité, Akira?

**Akira.** _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- MOI VIVANT,VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS !

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- J'ai vomis... Le sake m'a arraché l'estomac. t.t

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Et bah même que moi des fois...ZE VOMIS ! D8

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Tu t'es mis à boire Yutaka ? e.e'

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Ils mangent des arc en ciel, et ils font des cacas papillons ! … Aaaaaaah ! °0°

**Akira. **_Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Quand je fais de la purée mouseline JEEEEE suis sûr de ce qu'il y a dedans ! :D

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Je crois qu'on les a perdu..

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Ouais.. Sinon, pour ce week-end Yuu, ça tiens toujours ?

**Yuu. **_Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- Seulement si on fait ça chez moi, j'aime pas les vieux de ton immeuble. :x

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

-Bah ils nous entendront pas, contrairement à tes voisins. u_u

**Yutaka.** _La_ _france_ _c_'_était_ _cool, j_'_ai_ _bien_ _mangé_ _!_ dit :

- Saviez-vous que les greco romains se sodomie pour le rite de passage dans l'âge adulte ? Non? Et bien maintenant, vous le savez.

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

-Ouais, pas faux.. :v

**Kouyou.** _Marre_ _des_ _shorts.._ dit :

- Après moi je m'en fiche, j'y suis déjà passé et ils m'ont déjà entendu crié. Mais c'est à voir si toi tu tiens à ruiner ta réputation de mal dominant. ¬.¬

**Akira**. _Oscar_ _et_ _Keiji. 3_ dit :

- Si Shinpei de SuG te suce la bite, vu la gueule de ses dents, t'as mal. :D

**Yuu.** _Alias_ _le_ _bleu._ dit :

- D'accord ça va ! On fait ça chez toi. Mais t'achètes tout hein ! è.é

J'allais lui répondre, quand les plombs pètent.. Et merde. Bon, bah j'vais peut-être allumé des bougies, vu qu'il fait déjà nuit. J'allume mon portable pour me faire une lumière avant de trouver les bougies, et de les allumer également. Il vibre alors et vois un message de Yuu.

**Destinataire** **: Yuu. **

**Objet** **: Aucun.**

_**Tu**_ _**me**_ _**promet**_ _**de**_ _**faire**_ _**en**_ _**douceur**_ _**? J**_'_**ai**_ _**pas**_ _**envie**_ _**d**_'_**avoir**_ _**mal**_ _**!**_

Je lâche un petit soupir avant de lui répondre.

_**Yuu, ce**_ _**n**_'_**est**_ _**qu**_'_**une**_ _**épilation**_ _**à**_ _**la**_ _**cire, je**_ _**vais**_ _**pas**_ _**t**_'_**arracher**_ _**la**_ _**peau**_ _**! **_

Il a vécu sa première sodomie sans lubrifiant et - il ne voulait pas mourir con, à ce qu'il a dit - sans avoir peur d'avoir mal, et là il a peur pour une simple bande de cire sur ses jambes. Ce mec devrait revoir l'ordre de ses priorités.

_TO_ _BE_ _CONTINUED_ _THE_ _GAZETTE_ _ON_ _MSN_ _?_

_Or_ _not_ _?_


End file.
